Stars and Fire
by Dittogaming
Summary: Stars and fire is a Nalu including most of the beginning story line but with change and will mold around their relationship towards the sorta middle and end. And Loke and Leo won't be the same person in this Nalu.


**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction (which I'm rating between M and MA) and I hope you all like it. Without further ado I bring you the Nalu, Stars and Fire.**

"I don't feel so good!" the pinkette exclaimed as he held his stomach sitting at the window seat of the train.

"Don't point it over here Natsu!" the weirdly blue cat shouted when the pinkette look over at him.

Luckily for the both of them the train stop at their destination. When they got off the train to the port city two girls passed by them fangirling.

"Have you heard the Salamander is right here!?" The first one squealed.

"I knooow! I wonder if he'll swoop me away to someplace magical!?" The second one fantisied.

After hearing the two talk Happy turns around to see Natsu already gone racing down the first street. "Natsuuuuu! Wait up," Happy said jogging behind him.

"Noway! They said a Salamander is here, it may be Igneel," Natsu replied looking back while still sprinting right into a guy being surrounded by tens of girls.

When they both get up and dust themselves off the stranger the pinkette just ran into stares at him with disgust saying "do you know who I am!? I am the great Salamander from Fairy Tail!".

After getting a good look at the stranger Natsu makes sure to remember what here looks like for future reasons. "Salamander?" Natsu questions sitting crossed legged on the floor blinking with a curious expression. "Our're not Igneel. Ice Princess is getting a beating when I get back."

"Whatever," the man says puffing out his cheeks. "And remember ladies that tonight I have a party on my personal yacht." And with that he tapped one of the many rings on his fingers and purple flames bending to his will carry him to the port.

As Natsu and Happy were starting to walk back to the train station to return home since that wasn't the right Salamander, a blonde hair girl came up to him. She was about 4 inches smaller than Natsu with brown eyes and blonde hair with a small ponytail sticking out of the right part of her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless white and blue shirt and a blue skirt.

"Thanks for saving me back there," the blonde said.

"What do ya mean," the pinkette asked.

"That guy was using a charm so people would fall for him. And you got me out of it by running into him," She answered back. "By the way my name is Lucy."

"I'm Natsu," he said back.

"Well Natsu for saving me I'll by you dinner," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say so let's go!" the pinkette said excitedly grabbing the blonde by the wrist bringing her to a restaurant.

When the trio got done with their food they began to talk about almost everything. After Lucy got done paying the bill Natsu inquired "Why were you talking with that guy in the first place?"

"I only spoke to him because I wanted to join Fairy Tail, it's my dream guild," She answers.

"That means you're a wizard!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yay, I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard," She answered rather proudly.

"Cool, but I should get going. Me and Happy need to get back home before tomorrow," He says rather regrettably since he started to develop a slight crush on her.

"Okay, bye Natsu!" the blonde says as the he and Happy leave the restaurant.

After Natsu and Happy left, Lucy walked out of the restaurant and done towards the sea to get a look at the stars.

Once she got to the port she looked up at the stars remembering all the constellations her mother taught her when she was a kid.

Deep in thought a hand grabbed her shoulder and a voice she vaguely remembers asked "Look who came to the party."

Lucy turns around to see the man claiming to be Salamander starting to drag her to a boat close bye.

"No I was just about to leave," the blonde stated trying to get him off of her but his grip just got stronger.

"No I think you're coming," he says while putting a potion to her nose knocking her out.


End file.
